


Fighting a Losing Battle

by sabasama



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, brief mention of erotic asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 05:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3369446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabasama/pseuds/sabasama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey, look at me.”</p><p>“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your fucking face and maybe I’ll consider it…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting a Losing Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magsuoka (harusunenthusiasticdancing)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=magsuoka+%28harusunenthusiasticdancing%29).



> Valentines gift for my gf, i love you loser.
> 
> Maggie has dragged me down to sousei hell with her. This monstrosity is thanks to her goddamn headcanons, with a little touch of my own kink /wink (wooPS). Be sure to expect more sousei coming from us though; we've got a hell of an AU series coming up for u twerps. We'll be shouting sousei from the rooftops. 
> 
> Welp, this is my first time writing smut m/m, and I did some research so I hop e this is good? Sig h, enjoy.

“Hey, look at me.”

“Wipe that shit-eating grin off your fucking face and maybe I’ll consider it…”

Seijuuro laughs quietly under his breath and squeezes Sousuke’s thighs lightly, idly running his hands up and down the smooth, firm muscles. They’re currently in Seijuuro’s bed naked, with Sousuke straddling his hips and refusing to turn his beet-red face to acknowledge Seijuuro. He’d been off on a practice trip for a week and Sousuke was glad to finally have his boyfriend home. However, until just a few moments ago, they'd been enjoying Seijuuro’s return when his hands had found a chink in Sousuke’s ironclad restraints on his voice and a husky, drawn out moan had escaped his moist lips.

From there, Sousuke had gone into complete lockdown, bringing them to their current situation. Sousuke refused to grace Seijuuro with his attention, covering his face with the back of his hand and glaring intently at a certain point off to the left.

“Come on, don’t leave me hanging after all that,” Seijuuro runs his hands up to Sousuke’s hips, rubbing soothing circles into his hipbones. The only response he gets is a flinch and the glare intensifies as Sousuke decides to keep quiet. Seijuuro smirks and his hands continue to travel up, testing the limits. His hands are now roaming over solid abdominal muscles, fingers sinking and resurfacing over rippling, warm, and sweaty skin.

The original intention for the gentle soothing touch is forgotten as Seijuuro eyes, half-lidded and lustful, drink in the sight of Sousuke’s semi coming back to life and imperceptibly arching his back into his hands. The familiar warm sensation is back, the muscles in his abdomen clenching, and he leers up at Sousuke—who is still adamantly pointing his seething glare off to the side—and one of his hands travels the opposite direction, southward. Now, Sousuke’s attention snaps to focus on Seijuuro and there’s a warning glint that Sei decidedly ignores in favor of wrapping his hand around Sousuke’s fully erect cock. He gives it a few lazy pumps, spreading the beading pre-cum and teasing the underside of the head.

“S-stop…” Sousuke tries to growl, but his breath hitches and the demand loses its intended bite. With a half-lidded gaze and a smug quirk to his lips, Seijuuro sits up slowly and cranes his head up to lock his heated gaze with Sousuke.

Sousuke’s eyes narrow and the hand covering his mouth falls behind him, supporting himself on the bed as he leans back, shrinking away from Seijuuro. His eyes are boring into Sousuke’s and every point of contact is searing. If Seijuuro gets any closer, he’s almost certain the heat radiating from him is going to melt Sousuke’s control and completely take over, leaving him powerless and embarrassingly defenseless.

Seijuuro’s other hand snakes around to rove the tips of his fingers down Sousuke’s spine to grope his ass, fingers spread and massaging the firm cheek as his blunt nails dig into the skin enticingly. The light touches drive Sousuke to the point of insanity; Seijuuro knows that well from their countless past experiences. His usually serious and stern boyfriend is completely unrecognizable at his hands and it never fails to swell Seijuuro’s pride—among other things. Just knowing that he’s the only one that can strip away all of Sousuke’s barriers and witness him squirming and panting and moaning his name is enough to have Seijuuro’s mind sky-rocketing out of control.

Sousuke’s other hand comes up to rake and pull through his own hair and Seijuuro smiles coyly as an idea comes to his mind. The hand fondling his ass snakes up to latch onto one of Sousuke’s wrists. Sousuke twitches and his glare returns tenfold, pointed at Seijuuro in suspicion. He chooses to ignore it—again, like he always does when Sousuke’s being hostile in bed—and pulls his arm down to replace the redhead’s hand on his cock.

At a loss for words, Sousuke feels his face heat up and boil. He knows his negative reactions only fuel Seijuuro’s teasing, but he can’t honestly say he’s opposed to it. Not that he’ll ever admit to that, though.

“Since you’re so hell-bent on acting like I don’t exist,” Seijuuro lies back slowly and folds his arms behind his head, sneering up at Sousuke, “Touch yourself.”

Sousuke’s ears are ringing and he grits his teeth. He’s about to protest and walk out, but his cock is rock hard, leaking pre-cum and his mind is starting to go hazy, swirling while Seijuuro’s words echo in his ears. Without noticing, his slack hand tightens around his dick, stroking slowly and hesitantly, his eyes roaming up and down his boyfriend’s naked form. Sousuke mildly registers Seijuuro’s eyes widening, then lowering, heavy with lust, and it fills him with a sense of confidence that has him picking up the pace of his pumping hand. Now his hips are twitching, aching to buck up into his fist and the smirk on Seijuuro’s face is slowly slipping, to Sousuke’s great satisfaction.

A hazy eyed grin stretches over Sousuke’s face and this serves to snap Seijuuro out of his momentary lapse. The redhead reaches out to stop his hand, eliciting a whimper from Sousuke that shoots straight through Seijuuro into the pit of his stomach. That voice does things to Seijuuro and he’s certain Sousuke knows and purposely hides it from him. It’s a shame, though, that he knows the exact buttons to push to get those noises out—for Sousuke, at least.

In regards to Sousuke, his reactions to his moans aren’t quite the same. The whimper has his body going rigid and defenses drawing up all over again. However, before Sousuke can close off anew, Sei shoots up and using the wrist in his grip, he pulls Sousuke towards him, hooking one arm around his waist and wrapping his other hand around the thick column of Sousuke’s neck.

His eyes widen in momentary fear and shock but then narrow. A few steamy nights back, Seijuuro had incidentally discovered a rather (in Sousuke’s opinion) embarrassing kink of his: erotic asphyxiation. To put it simply, Sousuke had never came that fast; not even as a virgin adolescent. Seijuuro takes advantage of it quite often--especially in situations similar to this one--because it serves to reduce Sousuke to absolute submissive jello in his hands.

Seijuuro locks eyes with Sousuke's before leaning forward, brushing his lips against Sousuke’s earlobe, and breathes out with a squeeze of his hand, “Let me hear you.”

Sousuke’s breath hitches and before Seijuuro has time to fight back, the air is pushed out of his lungs as he’s shoved back down to the bed. The action is unexpected, and Sousuke seems just as bewildered as him when they open their eyes to dumbly stare at each other, Sousuke’s hands planted on the mattress around Sei’s face. Seijuuro grins wickedly, pulling him in to lock lips before he can push away. Sousuke melts immediately above him, as the kiss transforms from excitement to openmouthed and heated, tongues swirling and fighting for dominance.

It’s all going to Sousuke’s head; their skin rubbing and clinging, their cocks aligned and slick. It’s too much, and he doesn’t think he can take much more until Seijuuro pulls away an inch, the fist that had slid into his hair while kissing tightening in his short dark hair.

“Suck me off,” he purrs, his breath fanning over Sousuke’s face, intoxicating him as the meaning of his words sinks in slowly and his cock twitches as heat pools below his stomach.

He’s fighting a losing battle and Sousuke’s successfully hooked, completely having forgotten his self-consciousness, pupils blown wide and dilated. He unceremoniously slides down between Seijuuro’s thighs, kissing, nipping, and licking. He licks up to Sei’s balls, lightly dragging the tip of his tongue up the underside of his cock and tonguing beneath the head before tilting it up with his fingers and engulfing the tip in his searing, moist mouth.

“ _Fuck_ , yes…” Seijuuro breathes, his eyes rolling back as his head falls back onto the pillow and involuntarily bucks up against the hands keeping his hips anchored to the mattress.

Sousuke focuses on the head, swirling his tongue around it and hallowing out his cheeks to create a light suction while bobbing up and down to meet with his fist that’s simultaneously rubbing the rest of his cock. He looks up to see Seijuuro leaning up on his elbows to watch him and chooses then to slip his cock almost all the way into his mouth, removing his hands from Seijuuro’s hips. He gets the silent suggestion, threading his fingers into his dark hair to keep his head steady and bucks up, fucking Sousuke’s mouth. Seijuuro keeps his eyes on Sousuke’s, lustful and hungry.

The intense gaze along with Seijuuro’s thick cock in his mouth has him yearning desperately for some type of relief for his throbbing cock. It’s been over a week, and while Sousuke wasn’t opposed to getting the job done alone, nothing compares to the way his boyfriend makes him feel. With one hand keeping him up, the other grabs for his own dick, jacking himself off. The contact is sweet, sweet deliverance and he’s moaning around Seijuuro’s cock, completely surrendering his control.

The throaty moan is sending vibrations all through Seijuuro and Sousuke pleasuring himself is threatening to push him off the edge. He won’t allow it though, not from a simple blowjob after not seeing his boyfriend for over a week.

With the hand in his hair, Seijuuro pulls Sousuke’s mouth off his slick cock. Sousuke’s about to protest but Seijuuro tugs him back over him to roll them around. Now Sei is hovering over Sousuke, but he doesn’t give him time to recover from his dazed state and kisses him while he reaches over for the bottle of lube he knows is somewhere beneath the pillow where they stashed it before getting in bed.

Sousuke’s too far-gone and desperate for release to care that his breathing is ragged and Seijuuro’s name is falling from his lips like a broken mantra as the redhead kisses down his jaw to bite and lick at his neck while his freshly lube-slicked fingers trace around his puckered opening. Seijuuro slips a finger in as he bites down, pumping as he laps at the wound. Thorough preparation isn’t necessarily needed, seeing as they do this more often than not, but it’s been a week and Seijuuro wants to make extra sure Sousuke’s ready so he continues on with a second finger, curling them to massage and stimulate the muscle he identifies as his prostate.

“Shit, just fuck me already…” Sousuke groans through gritted teeth, but it’s lacking any ire or bite, rather breathless and needy.

“Are you feeling it here yet?” he opts for ignoring Sousuke’s impatience, smirking down at him and curling his fingers deeper, focusing on the area he knows feels the best.

Sousuke’s face contorts and his mouth slowly opens in a broken whimper as his back arches and Seijuuro sneers, feeling a little victorious. He pulls his fingers out, to which Sousuke whines over. Seijuuro ignores it and grabs for a small pillow to slide beneath Sousuke’s lower back.

Cock rock hard and coated in a layer of lube, Seijuuro leans over Sousuke while hooking his knees over his shoulders and aligning the head of his cock with Sousuke’s entrance.

Sousuke’s panting lowly and glaring up at Seijuuro, one eye shut and the other narrowed, and brows furrowed, but Sei ignores it, kissing the tears collecting in the corners of Sousuke’s eyes.

“Ready? I’m putting it in,” he murmurs against Sousuke’s lips.

“Yes, god— _fuck_ , come o- _nnnh_!” Before Sousuke can finish his plea, Seijuuro takes the chance to push in, successfully cutting him off and drawing out a rather satisfying mewl that has Seijuuro grinning impishly.

It’s tight at first, unimaginably tight and Seijuuro has to use all his willpower not to simply ram right in. Sousuke’s breathing heavy beneath him and his lips are pulled back in a grimace. Seijuuro leans down to kiss the wrinkles on his forehead, trying to smooth out the muscles.

“I’m sorry Sou, is it painful…?”  

Sousuke turns his head and fists the sheets around his head, grounding out between clenched teeth, “Stop fussing already g-goddammit, I’m not a fucking piece of fragile g-glass— _move_!”

Seijuuro makes a noise in the back of his throat, half exasperated huff and half chuckle. He pulls out to the head and stalls for a moment and right as Sousuke opens his mouth to complain again, Seijuuro snaps his hips forward, burying himself to the hilt in Sousuke. The sudden movement elicits another raspy moan from Sousuke’s already parted lips. Seijuuro’s lips stretch in a grin and he claims his lips in a hungry daze, building up a steady rhythm, pumping in and out of Sousuke.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels good…” Seijuuro hisses against Sousuke’s lips, traveling down to leave open-mouthed kisses all over Sousuke’s neck, sucking softly every other kiss, making sure to leave a few marks that Sousuke will probably bitch about later.

“Done being gentle…” he murmurs against the skin of Sousuke’s neck, breathing in slowly.

Seijuuro leans back on his legs and drops one of Sousuke’s legs from his shoulder. Sousuke’s eyes widen as Sei adjusts and twists his hips so he’s lying sideways with only one leg hooked over Seijuuro’s shoulder. Normally, he’d complain and push away, but there’s something about his boyfriend dominating and controlling him—his broad and tall frame that would typically make him the main force in any relationship—that has all reason flying from his mind and heat overflowing from every point in his body.

Sousuke clutches the sheets beside his head as Seijuuro begins thrusting again, this time quicker. The slapping of his balls against Sousuke’s ass and their breathy moans are deafening in their otherwise quiet apartment, and it only serves to make their actions and movements more desperate, ravenously craving the relief of release.

“S-shit, close…” Seijuuro gasps, his voice gravelly and heavy with lust.

Momentarily halting his thrusting, Seijuuro adjusts Sousuke’s hips back upright and places his hands into the backs of his thighs to push them back and out. Seijuuro begins fucking him again, jerkier and desperate.

Sousuke’s moaning incoherently, the only things distinguishable between his garbled words being broken curses and his boyfriend’s name. There are tears running down his scarlet face and Seijuuro leans forward to lick them as they roll down his cheeks and then claims his lips. They kiss with open mouths, mostly just breathing in each other’s breath and moans, rocking violently in tandem.

Seijuuro can tell he’s reaching the end of his rope and he lets go of one of Sousuke’s legs in favor of wrapping his hand around Sousuke’s weeping, neglected cock and tugging it along with his thrusts. The abrupt contact has Sousuke wailing out an octave higher than usual and Seijuuro smirks against his lips and bites down onto his lower lip, rolling it in between his teeth. It only takes a few more jerks and thrusts for Sousuke to reach his release, his mouth opening in a silent cry and cum spilling over his naked abs and chest.

The clenching resulting from Sousuke’s climax and the view of Sousuke cumming all over himself has Seijuuro following close behind with his own release, stuttering on the last few thrusts until burying himself as deeply as possible before pulling out quickly in one jerk and groaning lowly between clenched teeth as hot cum spurts out over Sousuke’s ass and spent cock.

Exhausted and satiated, Seijuuro slumps over Sousuke, burying his nose into the junction of his neck and taking deep breaths. Sousuke allows his fingers to relax and unclench his fists, his jaw falling opening and breathing quickly and lowly while his chest rises and falls unevenly. He can’t find the strength to open his eyes just yet, but the weight of Seijuuro atop him is becoming more and more irritating.

“Get off, you’re too heavy…” he grumbles, weakly pushing at Sei’s shoulders.

With a huff that sounds suspiciously amused, Seijuuro lazily rolls off of Sousuke to lie on his back and sling an arm over his eyes, still attempting to catch his breath and come down from the high of his climax. He feels sticky and sweaty, but Sousuke probably has it worse so he gets up on wobbly legs to go to the bathroom to wash off and grab a towel that he runs under warm water.

When he’s back, Sousuke seems like he’s asleep, with a content and glowing look on his face and breathing slowly. Seijuuro makes sure to climb onto the bed quietly and slowly as to not disturb him and gets to work wiping Sousuke clean with the warm washcloth. Sousuke only hums lowly in appreciation, and Seijuuro knows by now that his uncharacteristic silence and lack of response is probably a sign that Sei did well.

After everything’s put away and the lights are turned off, Seijuuro crawls into bed, curling an arm around Sousuke’s waist and burying his nose into the back of his neck and breathing in deeply.

“I love you,” he whispers against the skin of Sousuke’s neck and he doesn’t expect an answer, but Sousuke stirs and snuggles back into the redhead to get more comfortable, mumbling back an incoherent phrase that sounds suspiciously like:

“M’love you too…”


End file.
